dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Archiving Protip: You know you could simply press the dropdown arrow next to the "Edit" button on the top right of your talkpage and select "Archive" to automatically archive the contents of your page rather than trying to do it manually. 19:17, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Alright then. 19:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Contribution Hello, Aha I know you're super busy but I made something for the wiki. I don't expect to accept it. I also can make others if you have a font in mind. If it's posible to place them on the tabbers please send them to Ten, Thanks in advance ^^ —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 08:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : Check it now :D —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: It was for the tabbers. I don't expect them to be used. I could make a DB-style one. I'm an web artist. So I wanted to show the wiki some more of my work. There not for the icons —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Check the link, again. I've made one based on the Dragon Ball Chapter Font. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 21:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Tabbers Do you think it would be better to use "Canon" and "Filler" rather than "Canon" and "Non-Canon?" Been thinking about it for a while, and realized that, not even Wookiepedia uses "Non-Canon" for their tabbers, they use "Canon" and "Legends." Some are not necessarily interested in editing here because of the whole "Non-Canon" thing (it bothers people that much). So I propose a simple change: Changing "Non-Canon" to "Filler." 18:41, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'm aware of that. Hence, we can simply use the "In other media" section. One thing I did notice on Wookiepedia is, they do use "Non-Canon" sections, (not tabbers), but those sections cover video games and appearances in other adventures, which we use the "In Other Media" sections for anyway. :I mean, Kanzenshuu avoids "Non-Canon" and uses "Canon" and "Filler" and Wookiepedia doesn't use "Non-Canon" much, and both are successful from that, so why shouldn't we repeat that formula? And also, ''Dragon Ball Online is better suited to be called "In other media" rather than "Non-Canon" simply because it contradicts some things. 19:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, hence, using the Filler tabber and the "In Other Media" sections to cover the rest of the media that technically, isn't "filler," and maybe using the "IOM/NC" sections in both tabbers like Wookiepedia does. I was also thinking of asking the community as well, or finding a better word than both "filler" or "non-canon." 19:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Eh, it was more along the lines of "The word 'Non-Canon' really isn't used too much on successful resource sites." Once I gather enough energy to create a thread, I might ask the community, since I'm a bit lazy. 19:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re :Images Found one, just ask man :) —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 20:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : On the topic of images, what do we with images of Path of Power. Would it be okay if we used the pictures for the non-canon page's 'non-canon' images. Since they're cleaner, crisper. Perfectly fine with a "no" by the way. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Perfectly sound. Also we can just put it on their appearance as details and put it in the 'movie' section. Just wanted to know —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Heh Lol, type in "spinoffs dbz" on Google and see what pops up xD 08:26, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yup. =w= Also wanted to say that, aside from frustrations with certain "things" lately, my edits in the mainspace may temporarily dip a bit. Mainly because, I'm working on this for the credits tables. 08:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Go at your own pace, man. No one's rushing ya. And also, it ''may be a "pain" now, but trust me, it'll makes things a lot more efficient and easier in the future. Bet on that. 08:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Sarcasm much? lol. 08:57, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::=w= Hehehe... which ones do you want? :3 19:03, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: , , . And yes, I did indeed make more. :P 19:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Lol. You're a Super Saiyan and I'm "OVER 9000!!!!" 20:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I'm a Hakaishin. Look carefully at my profile for a purple box. And he's Lord Guru, haha 20:52, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Revisting 'Rush Moves' I was doing some research on scans of the Daizenshuu and have come across on the Daizenshuu 2 that there is a technique that is similar to what a 'rush move' would be and its marked as 'physical'. In advance; I'm not advocating the idea of making pages on them, but rather reporting on my discovery on a previous conversation we had in the chat. Since you're well-read on this information I came to you :) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:48, August 6, 2015 (UTC) https://goo.gl/aMBWHP, this is the technique in question. Check it out The technique is called the Haikyuu-Ken (Volleyball Fist). Found in : (Daizenshuu 2, p.206). They listed it as a 'physical'. This was in the Daizenshuu, DB wiki gets their terms from games which is their prerrogative. All i'm trying to do is report this startling discovery. Also, on terms of Broly is it supposed to Broli? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, Correction : It's not all or many it's just one. Seeing how I thought this was an occurance that only appeared in the video games. To actually be on a databook is preturbing to me. Yeah, Zenkai is a good example of that. Yeah, Windy told me that. I was shocked at that shit. I pretty much thought it was called "Zenkai". The level of deception is pretty out there. Well, I was just reporting as the nice I am —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:10, August 7, 2015 (UTC) re: DBS004 Yeah, it took 24 hours for the subs to finally come out (watched it on Sunday while in Beerus Mode =w=). And yes, the comical permanent marker like lines were a bit out-of-the-ordinary. Hopefully, they don't make a bad habit out of that. We've already seen bad animation with very good mangas (i.e. Studio Pierrot and the Naruto vs. Pain fight and afterwards... ugh... >_<) And almost donw with the CreditTables project :3 19:39, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Credits Tables Okay. The reason why I was working on this was because of adding Credits Tables to articles like Narutopedia and Kanzenshuu do. For instance, the wikitext shown below: |} Yields this: |} However, I had realized that it would be too much wikitext on a regular basis, and possibly too difficult for users to properly grasp and perform. Therefore, I spent time compiling the characters' names and seiyū in English, Kanji and Rōmaji as well as the FUNimation Dub Voice Actors in again, this template: (I also created and ). Basically, it was an attempt to shorten the amount of wikitext needed for the Credits Tables on a normal basis (and also an attempt to match Narutopedia's method as closely as possible). Usage of the three templates look like this: And yields this: I would like to hear your feedback on this please, if you may. 23:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : ''Language really does make a difference, because it was like I was watching the movie fresh. :Not surprising, TTYTT. I've known that for a while, when something is spoken in a different tongue, at times it can have more conviction than other languages. : (Goku didn't quite explain SSJGSSJ properly, which will leave dub fans confused, but hey) :Yeah, knew that too. Kanzenshuu told me. ("It’s a little more complicated than that. You don’t have the patience for the full story, so let’s say I got a taste of something called Super Saiyan God, and now I’ve learned to tap into that power on my own." — SSGSS Goku, Dub version) : It took me a second to figure it out, but your second option is by far a good move. It works enough like our translation template and other similar templates that it'll be far easier to use than the first one. : "Trust me, it'll makes things a lot more efficient and easier in the future. Bet on that." :I try to keep good on my promises. ^^ Hopefully, its easy for users to grasp and understand. You should try it out too, I hope. 06:07, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Also did this. And good. :3 Simply copy the Japanese portion of the credits from Kanzenshuu and apply it to the template. =w= Not to mention, I had about 2 McGriddles about 16 hours ago xD And they tasted good :3 06:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Yep. That's what I done did. ;D :::The maple-like sweetness of the bun, the crispiness of the bacon, and the chewiness of the cheese and egg... trust me, I'm the only villain that says "Muhahahaha!!! THIS is delicious!!!!" 06:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Whoops Check this out. Since we cannot make a giant leap of judgement on the events. I'm sure the ROF and GVG arcs will tell us about events. I'm sure. I decided to make the canon version into an event, where as the non-canon version, having more events can be divided. The non-canon one leads to the "First Dragon Ball Hunt". This isn't the final version its a rough draft to illustrate how'll begin doing tomorrow. The summary is copy and pasted ;p Also, check my recent talk with Windy. I came across something on the netwebs I need you to dispute this ASAP ^^ Later! EDIT : Lastly I apologize for pestering you about this 'conflict issue' for a couple of weeks. I guess, I kinda need permission and I want to help the wiki out. I don't want to offend anyone in this community. After I make the Kikoha pages I will begin my mission. And you've been attentive, which I appreciate. Which I completely respect you even more, thanks Aha, for your criticisms and your input—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:17, August 8, 2015 (UTC) : Its fine, dude. We all have personal lives. Its nothing that offends me. We're millenials. We work more hours than any generation prior to us. : Yeah its better that its an event because there is no way that we can pinpoint what happened. Outside of what's given on Minus and the opening scenes in Kai that will likely be retconned in Super with the involvement of Freeza's return. We might even get a new spin on the story. : Thanks, man. I looked into your ideas of the Navigation Box. In terms of seperating them. So there is a way to navigate filler in the DB & DBZ series. Without it affecting the navigation of the canon and such. We should have a 'non canon' and a 'canon' escapades seperated. So when we do add the tabbers. So i'll remake the conflicts list two lists one with canon material and the other with non-canon. On the last subject with the 'ki blasts'. I researched from 3 searches to find the actual characters on the word. And when I did I further research on the character, my brother who is okay in translating tells me that if it was 'rapid-fire' it would be spelled in romanji. Whereas the characters used for the "Consecutive Kikoha" is actually 'series' and continuous or consecutive. But its not rapid-fire. I think Kanzenshuu got it wrong. I was thinking of getting in contact with Seel (an admin and translator of Naruto wiki) to proof-read —NWG 04:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: ^ I answered it. Its fine. Kanzenshuu called it rapid fire. It could be wrong, but in fear that i'm wrong we can revert it ^^ —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) DBS005 ^Just finished watching this episode (Raw, ofc). And I must say, it was quite literally no different than this other than some changes. I felt like I had watched that YouTube video twice. 05:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :There are still contradictions. For instance, in the movie, North Kai contacted Vegeta while he was training at Capsule Corp. In ''Super, by the time North Kai contacts Vegeta, the Saiyan is already on the ship, and already has encountered Bulma. Also, Toriyama seriously forgets details and retcons everything. -__- From Kanzenshuu: :Not to mention that the movie G&G is stated to take place 4 years after Goku beats Kid Bu, but Super (and by extension, the G&G Arc) is stated to take place six months after that. Also, "Yo! Goku and Friends Return" is stated to take place only two years after the defeat of Bu. So Super happens before "Yo! Goku and Friends Return!" Wut? 18:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :: As for Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!, that thing's canonicity hinged on Bulma's single mention of Tarble in God and God. ::Yes, that's because the movie G&G takes place two years after "Yo!" (and a total of four years after the Bu fight). But the G&G Arc in Super takes place six months after the Bu fight. >_< 18:35, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Terminology Guide I've begun on a terminology guide, so users know which terms suit the wiki. Please don't hesitate to edit and update it, as I too don't know the full extent of the terminology the wiki prefers ^^ 10:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) : First off...I just watched DBS005 and I am '''beyond' disappointed in what I saw.'' :Tried to tell ya. : But I think using the term "Wiki terms" is a bit odd, as it makes it seem like we made them up. "Databook terms" or "Japanese Terms" would sound better, no? :Yes, Aha. :I also found this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94d0i3i0s0U : dead in his tracks. Didn't get that far this time around :3 02:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Just don't forget to help me out with the term page, please. Like I said, I'm no terminology expert >_<. And yeah, got him fast :D What's that one advertisement? (Like it never even happened XD ) And I already downloaded the English Dub :3 Gonna go watch it. 02:12, August 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kikoha Sorry, Aha. I should've made a different headlines. Its fine. You can change it back. The only reason I didn't call it 'rapid-fire' was because I researched for the characters. First I found Kanzenshuu's attack guide. Which i'm sure most of us if not all of us use. I then went to three sources to find the kanji. After asking around and asking my brother, who somewhat studies the character. He said that if it were Rapid-Fire it would be spelled in romanji. The terms of the 'rapid-fire' mean ; serial, consecutive or series. Not rapid-fire. But you can change it back. Because I can be dead wrong as well. Because its not my native language. I was thinking of asking a translator from another wiki and has yet to get back to me —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : It seems I was wrong he said that its consecutive and continous. Here was one of my sources : "Continuous ". Le sad..Sure go ahead put in the trivia it might be a mistranslation on our behalf : EDIT: Also there is some more ''possible mistranslations with some other kikoha names, like Guided Scattering Kikoha is 'Turning Pattern'—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: I mispoke. I meant to say that translator said that it was 'consecutive' I proposed a link where I came with the same conclusion as him. I needed a nap. I was too tired, sorry i'm now back. The problem with that is the names they've given for various kikoha's are incorrect as well. Its not just a one time thing. Even Ten has corrected me to not take what is said on Kazenshuu, dogmatically because as he said " they even get it wrong." ::: Of course that doesn't mean they're always wrong that's why its good to take it upon ourselves to research the reported information. AI took the time upon myself to find the kanji and link them to the approriate terms. Including from 5 different other wikis that posted the kanji from the Daizenshuu, including blogs and forums, unlike Kanzenshuu. Calling it 'rapid-fire' is something that would be written in katakana, it wouldn't have kanji. The current variation has kanji. It would be similar to the Double Kikoha which is disclosed of having katakana in its name. I don't think conserving the names would benefit the purpose of a wiki, as long as we have a link and if it pans out to be the case that those were the names we can always revert them. I'm fine with leaving them the way they are, tho I wanted to change a couple due to the recent discoveries of the kikoha having different names, such as "hell zone grenade" being called the Diffusion something Kikoha, also Kanzenshuu did get the mouth kikoha and the finger translate correctly —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Understood Gotcha. Hey, I been meaning to ask. Gohan translates to lunch in Japanese. Gohan got his name when he reacted excitedly to the word when Goku mentioned he was hungry in the original dub right? So wouldn't that be the canon information? Or we can just put both is canon due to linguistics differences and mention it in the trivia?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Side issue Have seen this : Fighting Style *Super Strength *Super Speed *Superb Relexes Should we use format opposed to the current format we used? Also did you watch the most recent episode of Super, totally wanted to hear your opinion —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:12, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Null edit All null editing does is purge the page so certain changes can be visible. An alternative way to Null Edit would be to click the "Edit" button and publish without making any changes to the article. In regards to "things not working," you'll notice that your YouTube Player on your userpage doesn't work. Tags in the forums are not showing up, even the bureaucrat flag on your profile masthead is gone too. Wikia shut off their JS files days ago (should have informed you) due to security precautions against a troll wreaking havoc across a multitude of wikias. So, anything that is connected to JS scripts will not work for the time being, such as the Null edit feature, and a whole lot of other things. 14:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :EDIT: I think they've turn on some functions back now. 22:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Redirect How do you do a redirect? I want to add King Kai to redirect to North Kaiō. Don't do it please. Give me instructions so I can practice.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:12, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Tao Ok... "Taopaipai," "Tao Pai-pai," or "Tao Pai Pai?" 01:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Is it possible you could contact Ten then? 01:27, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Also... Turtle or Umigame? :x 01:46, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Kanzenshuu credits him as "Umigame." (Ctrl+F and type in "Sea Turtle"). And "Umigame" and "Sea Turtle" both have different kanji there as well. ::: 02:15, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: He's credited as from what I see on the Kanzenshuu cast guide from DB episode 2 to DBZ episode 136. 03:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I see. The credits obviously cover only the anime. Ten got Taopaipai and "Turtle" (like God instead of Kami) from the manga. 03:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC) And the animation took a nosedive in the recent episode >_> <_< 03:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) : Looked in my Daizenshuu. Umigame it is. Don't know if we should use "Sea Turtle" or Umigame, but since it's a name, Umigame is the safest bet. ~ ' ' 03:52, August 12, 2015 (UTC) re: lol. My god, and did you see the pic I showed you? the animation took a nosedive O_o 07:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Jeez... and I expected more from ''Super... they'd BETTER not do that when the SSGSS shows up... >_< 07:11, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::One thing I do know is that this cannot become a habit. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed. The Naruto vs Pain was one of the most awesome battles in the manga, but became the most underwhelming and a laughingstock in the anime due to such poor animation. This cannot happen with major battles against Beerus, Freeza etc with the SSG and SSGSS forms. It just can't. 07:22, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::No idea. That guy intrigues me. But unfortunately, I have to turn in, I've stayed up way too long. >_< Important day for me after I wake up later on, so I'll see you in a couple of hours. 07:28, August 13, 2015 (UTC) FPSS Does Full-Power Super Saiyan or Fourth Grade make it easier to turn into SS2?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:34, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, regarding Hell. Piccolo said Vegeta's sins would be cleansed and he would be reborn as a new life form with no memory of what happened. Does this only happen if the soul was redeemed somewhat like Vegeta's was? If so, does that mean purely evil souls like Frieza and Cells keep their bodies in Hell because they were so bad, they would spend eternity in Hell rather than have a chance as a new life form?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:45, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for spamming but also why was Piccolo sent to Heaven and allowed to keep his body? Was it cause despite being a villain for most his life he did not actually kill anyone?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:47, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! Our wood friend Windy told me to ask you anything manga/databook related and since I haven't read the databooks there was the possibility the databooks had these explanations so that's why I asked. Thanks again for the clarity!Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:29, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Nameless Nameccian Why was that page taken down?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) So should every thing that happened since the refusion be under God or Piccolo?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:02, August 14, 2015 (UTC) re: Goku lol yeah. Probably just gonna say "Goku fought Beerus, Beerus kept dodging, the spat damaged Kaiō's planet, Goku got rekt'd, and it's up to Vegeta." ^^ 02:39, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Read this Total bullshit . —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) re: Herā clan http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Her%C4%81_clan?diff=27569&oldid=27560 05:42, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently, yes. And apologies if I take a bit long to respond. Dragon Ball XenoVerse has my soul. 06:07, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Playing with Gods is fun :D 06:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::"Insolence!!" ~ Lol Golden Freeza :D 06:39, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yep :D 06:54, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Second Grade Super Saiyan Does Second Grade increase speed? I find that odd.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:41, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Débuts Considering we consider ''Kai to be in the "canon" section and Z'' to be in the "non-canon" section, wouldn't be more plausible to list character's anime débuts in the ''Kai episodes in the "canon" sections rather than the Z'' episodes? 07:24, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Not really an idea... but an attempt at consistency. And also, that's likely. 99% filler is removed from ''Kai, and some Z'' fillers foreshadow ''GT. TTF just decided one day that due to the existence of Kai, Z'' can be moved to the non-canon section, since that section only covers fillers anyway to my knowledge. 07:45, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I smell sarcasm =w= 09:08, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Busy too. And KK ~ :D 09:11, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hera Don't they uses their piercing to transform. One a last note : is there anyway to use italic font on the infoboxes technique names? ._. —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) : for unnamed attacks, so we can document 'unnamed primitive Alien" techniques. In example how Narutopedia does it with Sakura' s "Chakra enhanced strength". —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:38, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: I messed up, I put inside the link. thanks Aha! —[[User:New World God|NWG'']] 23:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC)